<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NCT's Moon by Snow_Bunny_Winter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101243">NCT's Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Bunny_Winter/pseuds/Snow_Bunny_Winter'>Snow_Bunny_Winter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Moon Taeil, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, He warms up to them eventual, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Moon Taeil-centric, Multi, Murder, NCT are the most powerful gang in korea, Non-Consensual Touching, Overprotective NCT, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Possessive Behavior, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Taeil is Bad At Feelings, Taeil is along for the ride, Taeil is friends with them at first but he doesnt trust them too much, Touch-Starved, Very mild smut by the way, nothing too crazy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:03:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Bunny_Winter/pseuds/Snow_Bunny_Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just because something happened years ago, doesn’t mean it can’t haunt you still...”</p><p>Taeil never had a childhood, he never had a life. He was torn and withered away until a hollow shell was the only thing left. He was gone. He may have left a house of horrors, but now he faces the horrors of the real world. He had no one except an uncle that treated him as a burden and a job at a restaurant with a perverted boss.</p><p>His life is hard but things change when he meets NCT 127. A rich and influential organized gang that he has unknowingly charmed. How will the tides turn for a man ready to give up at any moment?</p><p>[Polyamory// All NCT units included at some point// SOME Smut// Dark Themes// Multi-Chapter]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Moon Taeil, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil, Kim Jungwoo/Moon Taeil, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee/Moon Taeil, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil, Mark Lee/Moon Taeil, Moon Taeil/Everyone, Moon Taeil/NCT 127 Ensemble, Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>321</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Moon's Orbit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeil laid in the pitch dark. The alarm on his clock blared in his ears a few moments, now he dreaded every time he would wake up to it. It was isolating, freezing, and petrifying. It seemed to be a daily occurrence at this point. He would struggle to give himself the courage to get up from the safe confines of his bed. He didn't want to face the darkness in the world. He would struggle to fight for the right to live. It would be easy for him to give up, he had already tried before, but he could never go through with it.</p><p>He had a promise to keep.</p><p>He could barely keep it though...</p><p>He sighed and sat up in his bed. It was an old mattress that sat on the floor of his room with a worn blanket. It wasn’t much but it was what his uncle had given him. Taeil struggled to stand on his feet, the popping of bones coordinating to each move of his arms, legs, or back. He shuffled to the door of the room and flicked on the light switch beside it. A dim, yellow light illuminated the room and he headed to his closet.</p><p>He had only two pairs of pants and a few tops. He yanked out his black jeans and a white long sleeve to wear. Taeil sat back down on his bed and dressed, slipping on a pair of white socks as well. When he finished, he lied back down on the bed for a few moments. He stared at the ceiling, observing the cream color and textures. He broke away his gaze and got up once again.</p><p>He left his room and hurried into the bathroom to get ready. When he flicked on the light, the familiar sound of humming occurred. It was annoying. Taeil shifted his focus on the mirror over the sink and almost flinched at the sight of himself. He could only wince as he saw the dark bags under his eyes and how sickly he looked. He shook his head before brushing his teeth and using the bathroom. When he exited the bathroom, he headed back into his room. Taeil grabbed his satchel and flip phone from the corner of the room. He headed to the entrance of the house afterward.</p><p>He tossed on an old pair of converse that sat beside the door. Taeil moved to open the door when a cough made his body tense. He gulped and turned around, meeting the eyes of his uncle. His uncle wore a suit, most likely coming home from work recently, and held a beer bottle in his left hand. Taeil held his breath when he noticed the bottle, his nerves were going wild.</p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p>“Work, I’m… getting paid today,” Taeil responded, eyes shifting down to the ground.</p><p>“Good. Rent’s late, I’m going to need all your paycheck,”</p><p>Taeil nodded.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>He snapped back around and left the house. Taeil took a deep, shaky breath before walking to the restaurant he worked at. He longed for the day he could quit, that he could escape, but he didn’t. He would go back there every day and bear everything the owner would do. It was his only option, the only way to get money.</p><p>When he arrived, he paused for a few moments. He looked at the restaurant with disgust but he entered anyway. It was a simple family restaurant, passed down from the owner’s father. The food was delicious, but he could only taste bitterness. The bitterness of knowing what was going on behind the curtain. Mr. Kang wasn’t a good person. He fed the illusion to his customers with each dish he served. A lie.</p><p>Everything was a lie.</p><p>He wasn’t a responsible family man. He wasn’t a loyal husband. He wasn’t a doting father. He wasn’t anything like the community believed he was. Only Taeil had seen that though, the man let out his true self around him. The darkness was locked away until Taeil, the key, unlocked it and when it opened…. It was hell.</p><p>It was Pandora's box.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Taeil hurried to the kitchen of the restaurant. He noticed his boss was already taking out ingredients. He looked away and grabbed an apron from a nearby rack. He turned around and flinched. The boss was now in front of him. </p><p>“Taeil…” He said, “My favorite employee,” He brushed Taeil’s jaw with his hand and Taeil moved away. </p><p>“Don't be like that Taeil?” Mr. Kang said, “How long will you pretend to be shy? Don't you need this job?”</p><p>Taeil stilled, he was threatening him again. </p><p>Taeil tried to speak but the sound of the door opening made him rush out of the kitchen. He had ignored Mr. Kang’s previous attempts but he seemed to be getting bolder. </p><p>Taeil sighed and forced a smile as he recognized his usual customers. Donghyuck, Jungwoo, Johnny, and Yuta. There were others who came regularly as well, like Taeyong, Dongyoung, and Jaehyun. However, they didn't come as often.</p><p>“Taeil!” Donghyuck shouted with a smile, making the older grow warm.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Donghyuck had grown on him. The younger had been coming to the restaurant for the past six months. At first, the younger seemed to be too much. Too loud. Too talkative. Then, Taeil started talking to him more over the course of the six months. He realized how nice Donghyuck was and how he always left a sizable tip for him, along with his friends. Taeil tried to deny the money at firs because who tips a waiter four hundred dollars? </p><p>“I want you to keep it Taeil, I come back here because of you,” Donghyuck confessed to him one day. Taeil felt his body grow warm.</p><p>“Thank you, Donghyuck,” Taeil was rather speechless. He didn't know what else to say besides thanking him.</p><p>“You could call me Haechan if you want,” The younger said with a wink and Taeil laughed a little.</p><p>“Then, call me hyung,”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Donghyuck walked up to Taeil and hugged him. Taeil still wasn't quite used to the affection, but it was nice. He still felt his nerves fry or his body flinch when the younger came close though. It was a deep-rooted fear from the times' people came close to him to beat him. Yet, he felt himself trusting Donghyuck and the others he brought to the restaurant. He was a good little brother. </p><p>“Haechannie, do you want the usual?” </p><p>“Yep!” </p><p>Taeil pulled away with a bright smile and faced the others. “Same for you all too?” </p><p>A chorus of “yes” filled the small restaurant. </p><p>Taeil took out his notepad and wrote down the orders from memory, something Taeil had a talent for. </p><p>“You're amazing Taeil, I still don't know how you remember each of our orders,” Johnny said and Taeil blushed. </p><p>“It’s not that big of a deal.” Taeil rubbed the back of his neck, “Let me give this to Mr. Kang and I’ll bring your drinks out, the same as usual too right?”</p><p>Another chorus of “yes” filled his ears and he smiled.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Taeil turned away and dropped his smile, walking into the kitchen. He placed the order on the counter and Mr. Kang took it with a smile. Taeil wanted to hide away but instead, he forced a smile back and took the cans and beer bottles out on a tray. He noticed the boys playing rock-paper-scissors. He felt a smile involuntarily form on his face. </p><p>He placed the drinks in front of each of them and attempted to leave when Donghyuck cheered in victory. Taeil looked over to see a pouty Jungwoo and let a small huff of laughter out at the sight. Donghyuck then turned to him, looking him straight in the eyes.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Taeil, I have a question for you,” Donghyuck spoke and Taeil raised a brow.</p><p>“Sure, what is it Haechannie?” He asked and the younger’s hand nervously moved. </p><p>“Can I… give you my phone number?” Donghyuck asked and Taeil let out a shocked noise. He wanted to give him his phone number?</p><p>“Oh… um sure Haechannie,” Taeil said and Donghyuck beamed before shoving a paper in Taeil’s hand. </p><p>“Call me sometime,” He said with a wink and Taeil blushed.</p><p>“You're bold, huh?” Taeil said and inspected the number on the paper. He put the paper in the front pocket of his apron. </p><p>“You're lucky Haechan, why’d you have to win rock-paper-scissors?” Jungwoo whined, “I wanted to give my number to him too!”</p><p>“Yeah me too,” Johnny said and Yuta nodded in agreement. </p><p>Taeil felt his cheeks warm even more, he didn't know that was possible.</p><p>“Hey, losers are losers, right Taeil? They can get a chance later,” </p><p>Taeil was going to ask what he meant but Mr. Kang came out of the kitchen, glaring his direction. </p><p>“Food’s ready, hurry Taeil,”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Taeil gulped and rushed into the kitchen, he went to get the food quickly but he was pushed against the fridge. Taeil yelped. Mr. Kang slammed his hand against the fridge, near Taeil’s head. The male gulped and his body shook as he looked up at his boss.</p><p>“Mr. Kang, don't do this now,” Taeil pleaded, trying to lightly push at the older male’s chest. </p><p>“Fine, but when we’re done for the day, I wanna show you something... great.” The younger ducked under his arms, hurrying to put the food on his tray. </p><p>“Til, til, til,” Taeil froze at Mr. Kang using his nickname, the one his sister gave him. </p><p>“Don't call me by that name,” He blurted before he could stop himself, his body shaking. </p><p>“Huh, I guess I struck a chord?”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Taeil rushed out the kitchen with his tray, his breath rushing in and out. He could tell that Donghyuck and the others were staring at him. He hurried to place their food down, forcing a smile. He only stopped his focus when Yuta grabbed his arm when he put down the final plate. It made him flinch, making the others look at him in worry. Taeil focused his gaze on the plate he had just placed, unable to look them in the eyes. </p><p>“Taeil, are you okay?” Yuta asked and he forced himself to nod. </p><p>“Yeah… sorry,” Taeil spoke, “Just realized I forgot to do something, so it bothered me,”</p><p>“Oh… well,” Jungwoo spoke, “Don't worry so much, it’s not good for you,”</p><p>“Yeah, you're right,” Taeil said, pulling his arm away from Yuta.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Taeil shifted his focus on the new customers entering, showing them to a table and taking their order. He felt his heart race as time passed. What did Mr. Kang mean when he said he would show him something great? Would he try to… Taeil shook his head as he went into the kitchen and hurried to leave the order on the counter. Surely, his boss was being his normal, perverted self. Hopefully, he would let Taeil off the hook today and he wouldn't actually try to do something.</p><p>Then, the time came. He noticed Donghyuck and the others were done with their food. He went by to give them the check and take their plates. He smiled at them and went into the kitchen placing the plates down for Inho to wash. He had come in late today, getting a small scolding from Mr. Kang. He was the dishwasher at their restaurant and he would also do deliveries as well. </p><p>Taeil exited the kitchen and went up to the table of his… friends? They seemed to be his friends at least. Yuta passed him the check with a healing smile that made Taeil loosen up. He went up to cash register and swiped their cards, splitting the bill between all four of them per usual. He brought the receipt back and Johnny spoke.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“For the lovely waiter,” Johnny said with a wink, holding cash between his fingers for Taeil to grab. </p><p>“Thank you.” Taeil took the cash and raised a brow at the amount of money. </p><p>“You don't have to keep giving me this much,” Taeil spoke and Jungwoo smiled. </p><p>“We want to, Taeil,” Jungwoo stood up with his arms open. Taeil gulped and slowly hugged Jungwoo, who wrapped his arms around him tightly.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Taeil pulled away after a minute, smiling shyly up at Jungwoo who seemed to smile at him so sweetly. Taeil gulped and put the money in his apron, smiling at Jungwoo one more time. The rest of the table stood up and Taeil waved to them with a smile. He wished he could beg them to stay with him. That they would know something was wrong, but they couldn't read his mind. He wouldn't tell them either.</p><p>“I’ll see you all later,” Taeil spoke and they nodded.</p><p>“Of course, Taeil hyung,” Donghyuck said with a smile that made Taeil ruffled his hair. </p><p>“Don't cause trouble, Haechannie,” </p><p>“I won't…” Donghyuck whined before turning to walk away, slightly flushed cheeks.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The others left and there was only one couple left that had to pay. Taeil gulped as he took their money and placed it in the register. His eyes glanced over to the kitchen with a frown and fear filling him. Mr. Kang was dead set on closing early. He had to attend his son’s taekwondo match at five but then… Why was he closing at three? Especially when his home and his son's school were close by? He never closed this early for any other event, normally an hour prior to an event to start closing up.</p><p>Taeil cleaned the tables and hurried to the kitchen to get his bag. He shoved the tip and Donghyuck’s number in the satchel bag before zipping up the bag. He hurried to take off the apron and put it up on the rack, but the sound of Mr. Kang calling his name made him freeze. </p><p>He didn't leave in time...</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Here’s your paycheck, Taeil,” Mr. Kang said and Taeil bowed before trying to reach for the check.</p><p>Then Mr. Kang grabbed his arm. </p><p>Taeil stared wide-eyed at Mr. Kang and tried to take his arm back. </p><p>“Taeil… you've made me very mad.” Mr. Kang said, “Flirting with those men in front of me. Your face was so cute and red, why aren't you like that with me?” </p><p>“Mr. Kang, you're married and have children, I-”</p><p>“Don't worry about them, they don't have to know,” Mr. Kang said and Taeil finally managed to yank his hand away. </p><p>“Please stop, Mr. Kang,” Taeil pleaded, “I can’t, I need to go,”</p><p>“Fine.” Mr. Kang placed the check in his pocket making Taeil’s eyes widen. “Come for your paycheck tomorrow since you’ve been bad today,”</p><p>“Mr. Kang, please!” Taeil begged, “I need the money today!”</p><p>“Next time be a good boy, now if you stay any longer and I’ll fire you,” Mr. Kang spat, "I'll show what I have planned tomorrow and if you do it, I'll give you the check,"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Taeil flinched and bowed before hurrying out of the restaurant. What could he do? He couldn't go home, not without the money. His uncle would be pissed. Taeil pushed back his hair and hurried to a nearby park. He would have to sleep there the night. He hoped his boss would be reasonable in the morning.</p><p>He sighed as he sat on a bench. He needed the money to pay his uncle’s rent one last time, then he could use the money he saved from tips to move out. Taeil opened his satchel and looked at the piece of paper with Donghyuck’s number. He took out his flip phone. Maybe he could ask for help?</p><p>He shook his head and tossed the two items in his satchel. Taeil didn't need to bother him with his problems. It wasn't his first time sleeping outside, so he laid on the bench. He looked up at the starry night on his back, wishing he was anywhere but here. He wished he could escape from the shackles of his life. He let out a few stray tears as he shifted his gaze to the moon. </p><p>Why couldn't he do anything right?</p><p>He closed his eyes and slept, trying his best to shut out his worries away. He could get through this. </p><p>At least he hoped he could.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Moon's Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for taking so long to finish this chapter! I've been really busy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeil groaned when he woke up. His back was stiff as he sat up and cracked as he moved. He sighed and wiped at his eyes. He looked up and saw the sky, the sky? He looked around at his surroundings frantically until he remembered where he was.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Oh… That’s right,” He thought.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>He had to sleep in the park out of fear. He brushed his hair back and stood up from the bench. Taeil stretched out his arms, taking out his phone from his bag. He flipped open the phone and read the time: 6:25 am. He sighed and he hurried to the restaurant. Hopefully, Mr. Kang would calm down and give him his check.</p><p>Taeil walked to the entrance of the restaurant, ready to open it when a voice from behind him spoke. </p><p>“Ah, you’re here early,” Mr. Kang said and Taeil nodded.</p><p>“Well, we have a long day ahead of us,” Mr. Kang said with a smile. Taeil knew better than to have a false sense of security around the man. </p><p>Taeil tossed on his apron and started to work. The day passed slowly as he worked up the courage to ask for his check. He needed it, why was Mr. Kang being like this? Why did he have to be interested in him? Was it because he knew he was an easy target? Taeil sighed and picked up plates from a table.</p><p>Taeil placed them down for Inho to wash and hurried back out the kitchen. When he did, he noticed a familiar head of white hair. Yuta? He raised a brow and walked over.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Yuta?” Taeil asked, “Are you alone?”</p><p>Yuta rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah, Haechan’s kinda worried that you won’t call him so I just came to tell you that,”</p><p>“Oh,” Taeil was flustered, “I’ll call him after my shift today,” </p><p>“Thanks, he’s been a nervous wreck,”</p><p>“Why? I just haven't called him yet, it's not a big deal,”</p><p>“You don't know?” Yuta asked and Taeil shook his head, “You never cease to amaze me, Taeil,”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Just call him, please. I don’t need him to keep sighing dramatically every time he does something,”</p><p>“Okay... I will,”</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yuta left and Taeil went back to work. He focused on every order and tried to avoid any issues with his boss. He needed that money. Taeil felt his nerves multiply when it got closer to closing time. He would have to bring it up if Mr. Kang didn’t. He looked in the direction of his boss when he passed by the kitchen to deliver the last set of plates. He sighed as he exited to sweep the floor of the restaurant. </p><p>“See you later, Taeil,” Inho said, waving before leaving. Taeil gripped his broom tightly and looked towards the kitchen in fear. </p><p>“Taeil!”  A voice called and Taeil gulped. He looked over to see his boss with a serious look. </p><p>“Taeil, are you ready for your surprise?” Mr. Kang asked and Taeil nodded even though he didn’t want whatever surprise the older man had. </p><p>“Follow me,” Mr. Kang said and Taeil did, like a fool. They walked across the kitchen and to a corner where Mr. Kang had a small box.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Taeil watched as Mr. Kang picked up the small box and gave it to him. The younger hesitantly opened the box and his eyes widened as he saw the contents. He dropped the box and backed away, the contents spilling on the floor as he stared at Mr. Kang in disbelief. </p><p>“Mr. Kang, I think I should go,” Taeil said and Mr. Kang snapped.</p><p>“Go? You denied my offer so easily? You’d never have to work another day in your life if you became my-”</p><p>“I don’t want that,” Taeil said, “I don’t want to be in that sort of relationship with you. You’re married and have kids, I won’t do it,”</p><p>“Don’t you need this?” Mr. Kang said, pulling Taeil’s check from his pocket. Taeil’s eyes grew wide and Mr. Kang laughed. “Seems like you do, you can’t go home without this right?” </p><p>“You can’t keep my paycheck! I could tell someo-” Taeil said and Mr. Kang scoffed. </p><p>“Do you think anyone in this town cares about a problem child? Everyone thought I was crazy when I hired you but I knew how special you were. No one cares about you but me.” Mr. Kang ranted, “Do you think the police will help you? Anyone would? Even your uncle doesn’t give a shit about you,”</p><p>“I...” Taeil looked down at the floor, his body was frozen. What could he do? </p><p>Mr. Kang sighed, “How about this, I’ll give you one more day to think over my conditions. If you do me one small favor with those things there, I’ll give you the check and you can be on your way,” </p><p>Taeil looked up at him, “When… would I come?”</p><p>“Tomorrow. When the store closes you can fulfill your side of the deal,” Mr. Kang said, “It’s your last chance to get your paycheck, Taeil,”</p><p>“Why are you doing this?” Taeil managed to ask and Mr. Kang laughed. </p><p>“You don’t control who you fall in love with right? You can’t control who you lust over either,”</p><p>Taeil stared at him in disbelief, “I…” </p><p>“Go, if you don’t come tomorrow then I know your choice,” Mr. Kang said, “But I know how much you need this money. Would doing something like that really be so bad?”</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Taeil tore off his apron and grabbed his bag before hurrying out the restaurant. He walked home and noticed the lights were on. He gulped and went to open the door when it shot open. </p><p>“Where have you been, the rent is due!”</p><p>“I don’t have the money, Mr. Kang didn’t gi-”</p><p>“So what? Make yourself useful and find a way to get that money! I don’t care what you have to do!” His uncle spat and Taeil flinched. </p><p>“I-”</p><p>“I don’t want to hear excuses, you’ve been nothing but a burden. Find a way to get that money or don’t come back at all!” </p><p>His uncle slammed the door shut and Taeil stood in disbelief. Would he have to do that for the money? He felt a panic in his chest and knocked on the door to his “home”. Maybe he could convince his uncle to let him in? He didn’t want to sleep in the park again. </p><p>“Taeil, if you keep knocking, I’ll call the police!” He heard his uncle’s voice yell through the door and Taeil sighed.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Taeil relented and walked away, heading back to the park to find a bench to lay on. He sighed as he walked there. What was the point of his life? He struggled to find the reason for it and he never found it no matter how hard he tried. He was nothing but damaged goods to his town. Someone they pitied but also feared, waiting for the day he snapped and ended up like his parents.</p><p>“Taeil!” A voice called and Taeil turned around, seeing Yuta. </p><p>“Yuta? Why are you still here?” Taeil asked and Yuta shrugged with a smile. </p><p>“Had to do something, why aren’t you home by now? It’s almost ten o'clock,”</p><p>“I…  can’t go home tonight,” Taeil said and Yuta frowned. </p><p>“Stay with me for the night, my apartment is near here,”</p><p>“I couldn’t do-”</p><p>“Taeil,” Yuta spoke, “We’re friends. Haechan and the others care about you, I care about you. Just sleepover for the night and you can leave. I don’t want you to sleep on the street. It’s dangerous,”</p><p>“I,” What did he have to lose? He had no other options, “Okay, Thank you Yuta,”</p><p>“You’re welcome, now come on,”</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Taeil silently followed Yuta to his apartment. He had no idea that the man lived in his town, assuming he was like Donghyuck and the others. Donghyuck had mentioned most of them didn’t live there, visiting often for business. He had never asked who did live in town though, assuming none of the well off men would live here.</p><p>The apartment complex was a tad far but he didn’t mind. He needed a proper place to sleep for the night. Taeil observed the apartment building and noticed how nice it was. Most places in his town seemed… rundown or poorly managed. It made sense though, Yuta and the others always seemed to wear expensive clothing.</p><p>“Come on,” Yuta typed in the code to the building on the keypad and opened the door. Taeil followed him to the elevator and they entered it; He watched as Yuta pressed the number 4. The elevator slowly moved up and Taeil grew nervous. </p><p>Was this a good idea?</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>The door to the elevator opened and Taeil continued to follow Yuta until he stopped at a door. He watched as the Japanese male pressed his code in. Taeil gulped and walked in first as Yuta held the door open.</p><p>The older one didn't know what to expect but it was a nice apartment. It was simple with white walls and a brown rug floor. He had simple furnishings, nothing too extravagant and it had a minimalist vibe. They both took off their shoes and left them by the door before walking in further. </p><p>“You can sleep in the bed, I’ll take the couch,”</p><p>“I don’t want to bother, may-”</p><p>“Taeil,” Yuta spoke softly, “It’s fine, take the bed, one night won’t kill me,”</p><p>Taeil finally nodded, agreeing. </p><p>“Good.” Yuta smiled at him, “You should go sleep, it’s late,”</p><p>Yuta showed Taeil the way to his room and Taeil looked around. The bed was a queen size and looked fluffier than any other bed he had seen in his life. Taeil looked at Yuta who smiled and gestured to his bed. </p><p>“Taeil, go ahead, it’s fine,” </p><p>“Okay… thank you,” He said and placed his satchel on the floor beside the bed. He sat on it at first before laying down on it. </p><p>“Use the blankets on the bed if you get cold. I’ll be out here if you need me,” Yuta spoke, “Do you want me to turn off the light?”</p><p>“Yeah, thank you, Yuta,”</p><p>“Stop thanking me, it’s not a problem.” Yuta turned off the light and closed the door, leaving it a crack open which allowed some light to come in.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Taeil stared at the ceiling for a few moments. Would he have to do it? It was the only way to get the last of his money. He would have to… </p><p>It was the only way, he had to do it. </p><p>He wanted to cry but he didn’t want to soak Yuta’s bed in his tears. Instead, he turned on his side and closed his eyes. Taeil needed to sleep and ignore what he would have to do tomorrow.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Unless…</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Suddenly, Taeil had a very stupid plan, but maybe it could work? Maybe he could manage it? Taeil sighed and forced himself to stop thinking about it. He was tired. </p><p>Taeil fell asleep, ready to possibly sell his soul the next day. </p><p>However, he refused to give a fight before he did.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Yeah, I’d be worried Haechan. I think Taeil is going through something,”</p><p>“Huh, Follow him? How long will you keep making me? I think it’ll be suspicious if I keep-,”</p><p>“Look, just go to the restaurant tomorrow when it’s about to close. Why? Because it’ll be best to talk to him then. I also have a bad feeling about Mr. Kang. Taeil always seems uncomfortable around him,”</p><p>“You do too? Then, just do it okay? I think that’s…look, Haechan, just try to talk to him tomorrow. It's the only way to figure out what's going on,”</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yuta sighed and hung up the phone. He stared in the direction of his room with a frown before sitting on his couch. He didn't know what to do with Taeil… </p><p>Something was going on with him and he didn’t know what to do…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter isn't that good but it's necessary build-up. The next chapter will be more action-packed and better so I hope you'll enjoy it! I'm just glad I finally updated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Moon's Capture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey, I'm back! Kick it and Punch gave me more inspiration so expect more updates way more often. I'm also getting a new computer this week so it will help a lot with working on my stories!</p><p>Stay safe yall!</p><p>(Attempted Sexual Assault, just to warn you btw)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeil shifted as he woke up, stretching and popping his limbs. He sighed as he realized what he had to do today. He didn't want to get up, he didn't want to face the idea that he would have to do something he would regret. Taeil sat up and realized a blanket was laid over him. He figured Yuta had done it for him and pulled it off of him, sitting up from the bed. He folded the blanket before walking out the room, grabbing his satchel from beside the bed. </p><p>His eyes shifted around, noticing that no one seemed to be here. Where was Yuta? Taeil gulped and decided to leave and get his day over with. He would work one more day and convince his boss to give him the paycheck without having to sell his body for it. He checked the time on his phone, it was forty-three minutes before work started. </p><p>He sighed looking at the floor before heading to the door. He looked back one more time before slipping on his worn sneakers. Taeil exited the apartment and moved to the elevator. He pressed the button and waited as the numbers lit up, progressively getting closer to his floor. When the door opened, Taeil moved to enter but stopped when he saw Yuta there, bags of groceries in his hand. </p><p>“Leaving already?” He asked and Taeil nodded, Yuta frowned and Taeil felt himself frown too. </p><p>“I have to get to work, I’m sorry, maybe… I could make you breakfast sometime? To thank you for letting me stay here the night,” Taeil said and Yuta beamed, sending him a healing smile. </p><p>“Don’t worry about it, you know we care about you, Taeil. That’s why I let you stay the night,” Yuta said, “ I still want that breakfast though, I bet your cooking is amazing. Anyway,  let me walk you to work. I doubt you know the area around here well since it’s a bit far,”</p><p>“Oh…” Taeil blurted, “Okay, thank you Yuta,” </p><p>“It’s fine, I dragged you here anyway,” Yuta replied, “Let me put this stuff down,” </p><p>Yuta entered his home and Taeil rocked back and forth on his feet as he waited. Yuta came out after a minute and joined Taeil’s side. The older smiled at the male and they went on their way to the restaurant. </p><p>“Mr. Kang is a bit of a weirdo, right Taeil?” Yuta asked and Taeil shrugged. </p><p>“I guess…” Taeil said. “But he gives me a good paycheck so I can’t complain,”</p><p>“Well…  If you need help with anything, then call Haechan,” Yuta said, “He would run across the world twice for you,”</p><p>Taeil blushed, “I’ll be fine, I doubt he wou-”</p><p>“Taeil, I’m being one hundred percent serious with you,” Yuta said, “I think any of us would run across the world for you,”</p><p>Taeil felt his skin burn more and he let out a laugh. </p><p>“Thank you,”</p><p>Taeil waved to Yuta before entering the restaurant. He walked into the kitchen and looked over to see Mr. Kang chopping vegetables. He cleared his throat and the older male snapped his gaze over, looking at him with eyes filled with desire. Taeil shifted uncomfortably due to it. </p><p>“I need to talk to you, after hours, Mr. Kang,” Taeil said and Mr. Kang licked his lips, a smile on his face. </p><p>“I would love to Taeil,” Mr. Kang dropped his knife, walking over to Taeil’s spot. He moved his hands to Taeil’s body, caressing his shoulder before reaching down to his buttocks. Taeil fought the urge to push the man away, letting himself be pulled somewhat into Mr. Kang’s chest. He closed his eyes shut and held the rising bile down as Mr. Kang groped him tightly. It hurt. Taeil felt a hand move and brush his crotch, which finally made him pull away out of that man’s grasp. </p><p>“Let me get the orders,” Taeil said and Mr. Kang sighed but relented. </p><p>“Fine, but I have to say… you have a nice ass,” </p><p>Taeil gulped, thanking him before rushing out to get orders down. He felt his body shake from his nerves, would he have to sleep with this man? He didn't want to lose his virginity to a man like that. He wanted to cry. He shook his head and thought through excuses in his mind. </p><p>It seemed that time wasn't on his side as it passed by fast. Closing time seemed to be approaching fast and he still didn't have a plan. There was the temptation to call Donghyuck but he decided against it. Why should he bother the male? Why would he even help Taeil? Sure, it seemed he liked Taeil and wanted to be friends, but… he didn't want to bother him.</p><p>Taeil watched as the last people left. He turned to the kitchen area, puffing up his chest with false confidence, and walked in. He froze as he watched Mr. Kang takes out the items from the box from earlier. The… condoms… toys… the handcuffs.. and lingerie. Taeil wanted to throw up as Mr. Kang took out a camera as well, a twisted smile on his lips. </p><p>“Taeil, are you ready?”</p><p>Taeil gulped, “Mr. Kang, can I be honest?” </p><p>“Sure, we have enough time,”</p><p>“I’ve had feelings for you for a long time. I denied them because you have a family,” Taeil lied, “I want to do this with you but… I wanted to save my first time for marriage and we can’t get married. I’m sorry, It was the way I was raised… please give me my paycheck and we can talk about what to do about it tomorrow-”</p><p>“You're still brainwashed by your fucking family, huh? Waiting for marriage? What a joke,”</p><p>Taeil’s blood ran cold. He was hoping that he would back off and give him the check, especially after his fake confession. He could hurry out of town afterward.</p><p>“Don’t worry Taeil, I’ll show you how good sinning can feel,” Mr. Kang said, “I’m so glad my Taeil loves me too,” </p><p>“Mr. Kang, wait, I can’t-”</p><p>“I’ll break that mindset with each thrust into you.” Mr. Kang came closer and Taeil tried to hurry to the door, but he was pulled away and thrown to the floor. "They really fucked you up in the head, right?"</p><p>Taeil screamed as Mr. Kang hovered over him, yanking at his belt without hesitance. He tried to push the older man off, but he was slapped across the face and his arms were held down. Taeil let tears out, still struggling despite the man’s punches to make him submit. They seemed to hit his face and body all over. Taeil kicked his legs, he tried anything to stop the man but it seemed nothing could. He was lucky his belt was buying him time to struggle more. </p><p>“I used to be like you, ashamed of my feelings for men. Don’t worry, I can fix it,” Mr. Kang said, letting go of Taeil to unbuckle his belt. Taeil took the chance and slid from underneath him. He tried to crawl away but the male pulled him back. He kicked but it didn't matter. Mr. Kang would get his way… </p><p>Taeil wanted to die. </p><p>Suddenly, the sound of the entrance opening stopped them both. Mr. Kang sighed and stood up, kicking Taeil in the leg when he tried to get up. Mr. Kang exited and Taeil struggled to push himself up. He crawled towards the door and pressed his ear against it. </p><p>“Oh… it’s you,” He heard Mr. Kang say. </p><p>“Look we’re not here for you, we’re here for Taeil, is he here?” Donghyuck said, Taeil was in shock. He was here?</p><p>“No, he’s not,” Mr. Kang said and Taeil freaked out. He needed to alert them or Mr. Kang would get his way when they left. Taeil managed to sit up and slammed his fist on the kitchen door. </p><p>“What’s that?” Another voice said, he knew it was Taeyong’s. “Don’t lie to us,”</p><p>Taeil hit the door again and pushed himself to his feet. He turned the knob and pushed open the door, stumbling out and hitting the ground due to his pain. He looked up and saw Donghyuck, Yuta, and Taeyong. The look of shock on his friends’ faces confused him. Did he look that bad? Mr. Kang had punched him but surely he wasn't in too bad of a condition? </p><p>“What the fuck did you do to him?” Donghyuck yelled, his fists clenched. </p><p>“Nothing he didn't ask for,” Mr. Kang spat, “Why is it any of your business?” </p><p>“Taeil, come here,”  Taeyong said. Taeil managed to stand on his feet but Mr. Kang blocked his way. </p><p>“You bitch, I should have known you were nothing but a slut,” Mr. Kang scowled, “How much did they fuck you for you to run over to them?”</p><p>Taeil tried to walk past him but Mr. Kang pushed him down to the ground. Taeil winced and looked up at his “friends”. His eyes widened. The expressions they held were so dark with an anger he had never seen from them. Donghyuck's glare made Taeil freeze and it wasn't directed to him. It was sent to his disgusting boss. </p><p>“You don't know who we are, do you?” Taeyong said and Mr. Kang rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Who? A bunch of pu-”</p><p>“We’re NCT,” Yuta said and Taeil witnessed as his boss’ face turned into horror. His eyes were almost comically wide and his jaw dropped.</p><p>NCT? Taeil had never heard of them? Who were they? Taeil couldn't believe the sheer terror on Mr. Kang’s face from that simple statement alone. </p><p>“You can have him, I-”</p><p>“You see, that won't do,” Taeyong said, “You hurt someone very dear to us, there should be some punishment, right?” </p><p>“Exactly, Taeyong,” Donghyuck said and Taeil watched as he pulled a gun from his side. </p><p>“A gun? How did they get that?” Taeil thought, shaking as he looked at the scene.</p><p>Mr. Kang started stammering out apologies, but the expressions on their faces did not change. He watched as Donghyuck lifted the gun, pointing it at his boss without hesitation. Taeil doubted it was his first time shooting someone like this. </p><p>“Please, I have a wife and children,”</p><p>“I think they would be better off without you,” Donghyuck said and shot the gun. Taeil stared as his boss’s body fell to the floor, a bloody mess surrounding the area. Taeil looked down at his white shirt, now covered with red spots of blood. He looked back at the body and how the blood seeped out of his wound. </p><p>“Taeil?” A voice called and he looked up. Donghyuck looked up at him with a worried expression, reaching out to him. Taeil was lifted and his head landed in the younger’s chest. The arms around him felt so suffocating and warm at the same time. It felt both right and wrong. He didn't know how to feel. He was saved but… they murdered his boss. Taeil pulled away, staring at the three of his friends in shock. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Taeyong asked and Taeil nodded. He wondered if they would kill him now. Would they shoot him in the head like his boss? Taeil looked over to the doors in front of the building and looked back at the others who were looking at the body.</p><p>Taeil took a deep breath before attempting to sprint towards the door. However, his body felt tired. He hadn't eaten properly in days and he got beaten by his boss. He fell to the floor and blacked out instead of escaping. He felt someone grab his body before he fell completely unconscious. </p><p>-----</p><p>Donghyuck watched as Yuta picked up Taeil from the floor, carrying him bridal style. He stared at the injuries on the older male and wanted to shoot Mr. Kang over and over again. Taeil looked so thin and fragile, but beautiful. He was like a porcelain doll to him. Donghyuck wasn't even sure how he fell for him, but he did. He fell in love with Moon Taeil. He’s sure that everyone had fallen to some degree. He didn't mind sharing with his gang members if Taeil consented to it though. </p><p>“Bastard,” Donghyuck spat, kicking the leg of the dead body in front of him. </p><p>“Get Kun to check him when you get home,” Yuta said and Taeyong nodded. </p><p>“Good idea, I’ll text him now,” Taeyong said, “Bring him to the car,” </p><p>They exited the building and Donghyuck opened the car door. Yuta laid Taeil in the backseat, putting a seatbelt on to keep him in place during the ride. Taeil looked so pretty laying there, even with the marks given by that asshole. He was so pure, so kind. He never wanted to see him get hurt again.  </p><p>“I’ll stay here and keep watch. The last thing we need is someone to find his body before the dreamies can clean up the place,” Yuta said and Donghyuck nodded. </p><p>“Let’s go,” Taeyong said, “We have to make sure he’ll be alright,” </p><p>They entered the car and Taeyong drove off. Donghyuck’s eyes trailed to the restaurant, the place they had met their innocent angel. </p><p>“I don't want him to get hurt again,”</p><p>“He won't if we can do anything about it,” Taeyong said and Donghyuck stared at his hyung. </p><p>“You feel it too right?”</p><p>“Yeah, I feel so at peace with him around. I never felt this way before,” Taeyong responded, “He… is a person we can’t let go,”</p><p>“Hyung…”</p><p>“Face it Haechan. He will be the person of interest for his boss’s disappearance since he was the last person there with him. He’s also at risk if other gangs figure out who he is and that we care about him. Rumors were circulating, they saw we kept going to the same restaurant. ” </p><p>“You’re right…” Donghyuck said, “He’s at risk,”</p><p>“Exactly,”</p><p>“He’s our angel, we can't let him get hurt,”</p><p>“Our angel,” Taeyong said, “NCT’s angel,”</p><p>Donghyuck looked back to examine Taeil again. They would do everything to keep this man safe, whether he knew it or not. It was a mystery to them how this man infiltrated their hearts, but they would never let him go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Moon's Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeil opened his eyes, everything looked blurry. He blinked a few times and finally his gaze cleared up. He stared up at a dark brown ceiling and confusion filled his mind. Where was he? </p><p>Taeil sat up, wincing from the pain, and looked around. He realized he was in a large bed, covered with a deep crimson blanket. He pulled it off of his body and tossed his legs over the edge of the bed. Taeil tried to stand up but fell back down on the bed. He sighed and calmed himself. He needed to collect his thoughts. </p><p>He remembered passing out while trying to run away. He figured he didn't get far if he got moved somewhere else. Would they kill him here? Would he be their slave? Taeil would rather die than have to live a life of forced servitude. Taeil took a deep breath and managed to stand. His legs were wobbly, making him feel like a newborn deer. He moved one foot forward, trying to keep a slow but steady pace. He needed to leave the room now and make his escape.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Suddenly, the door opened and Taeil fell to the floor from shock. He groaned as his knees slammed against the floor. He looked up and saw a man standing there. He had never met him before.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You’re up?” The stranger said, a confused tone lacing his voice. “I thought you would rest longer…”</p><p>Taeil tried to stand, but he couldn't on his own. The stranger walked over and tugged him up to his feet effortlessly, shocking Taeil.</p><p>“I’m going to take you to the others, okay? They’ve been worrying about you,”</p><p>“Others?” Taeil asked and the male nodded. </p><p>“Yeah, Donghyuck, Johnny, and the rest,” The stranger said, “Oh, my name is Kun by the way, we haven't met before,”</p><p>“Nice to meet you,” Taeil forced out his lips. </p><p>Kun helped Taeil out the room and led him to stairs that led down to the first floor. Taeil gulped as he looked at the stairs, knowing his legs were too wobbly.</p><p>“Hop on my back,” Kun said, lowering himself enough for Taeil to latch on. </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yeah, go ahead, you won't be able to walk down these stairs,”</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Taeil pushed down his instincts to run and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Kun’s neck. He yelped as Kun stood up and began his descent down the stairs. Taeil worried that the male would lose balance but he seemed unphased by the addition of Taeil’s weight. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Taeil tried to slip off of his back but Kun stopped him.</p><p>“Stay on me, it’s quicker that way,” Kun said. It was true and he wasn't interested in getting on the man’s bad side by not listening. </p><p>Kun continued their journey to the left of the stairs, where an open living room was. Taeil noticed his “friends” sitting on the couches there, worried looks on their faces. He thought he could handle seeing them, yet, his confidence diminished when they snapped their gazes over to him as Kun cleared his throat.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Taeil!” Donghyuck shouted, making Taeil flinch. </p><p>“Don't scare him away, Haechan,” Mark said and Donghyuck stuck out his tongue. </p><p>"Shush, Taeil knows me by now,"</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Did Taeil really know Haechan? Did he actually know anything about the people here?</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>“One of you needs to move. Taeil needs to sit as he’s a bit weak still,” Kun ordered and Johnny stood up from his seat beside Jungwoo. Kun moved over to the empty spot and Taeil slipped off to sit on the couch. Jungwoo smiled at him and he tried to force a smile back. </p><p>“Taeil, how are you feeling?” Doyoung asked and Taeil shrugged. </p><p>“I’m alright, just in a little pain,” Taeil said as he fiddled with his fingers. “Where am I?”</p><p>“Taeyong’s home,” Jungwoo answered, “He should come down soon, he need to look over some things,”</p><p>Taeil nodded, his eyes looking down at his lap. He felt tinges of terror fill his mind. What use does he have? Why didn't they kill him when they killed Mr. Kang? What was he supposed to do? Wh-</p><p>“Taeil… you’re shaking,” A voice said, he looked up to see Jaehyun with a frown. He looked back down and saw his hands shook involuntarily. He tried to calm himself, taking in a deep, shaky breath.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Taeil said but the others were quick to interrupt him. </p><p>“Don't apologize Taeil. You’re probably still shocked from what happened,” Doyoung said and he nodded. </p><p>“I guess so… is he really dead?” Taeil asked and a silence enveloped the room.</p><p>“Yes, he is,” A voice said, Taeil knew who it was. He looked up and saw Taeyong enter the living room. </p><p>“Oh…” Taeil didn't know what to think. Mr. Kang was dead. Was it wrong to feel relieved? To be glad? It felt wrong but at the time it felt right. He felt safe, he was safe now. He was glad the years of harassment had ended. It was a bittersweet feeling. “I… Okay…” Was all that Taeil could blurt out. </p><p>“Taeil…  can I ask why Mr. Kang was attacking you?” Taeyong asked, making Taeil freeze up. </p><p>He kept his gaze on the hands he kept on his lap. He didn't know if he could say it out loud. It was embarrassing to admit what had been going on, what Mr. Kang tried to do to him.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Taeil?” A voice in front of him spoke, he jumped and looked up to see Taeyong in front of him. He gulped and opened his mouth to speak but closed it. Taeyong sighed and kneeled on the floor, holding Taeil’s hands. </p><p>“Taeyong…” Taeil whispered, “He… I…” </p><p>“You don't have to tell us, Taeil. It’s okay,”</p><p>“I can’t… I’m sorry,” Taeil spoke, looking down at his lap again. He ignored the gazes on him and stood, managing to keep his stability. “C-can I go home now?”</p><p>“Taeil, can you stay longer? you're still weak,” Kun said but Taeil shook his head. </p><p>“I… don't know. I just...” Taeil sat back down and tears slipped down his cheeks. He hated his life, he hated everything at that moment. He wanted to crawl into his mattress and block out the world like he always did. </p><p>“Please, Taeil, you need to get more rest,” Jungwoo pleaded and Taeil gulped. He didn't know what to do. Should he stay here? These people murdered his boss. They could kill him at any moment. Yet, these people were his friends, he had gotten to know them. They were always so kind to him… </p><p>He felt so conflicted.</p><p>“We’re not going to hurt you. We care about you, Taeil. Can you please stay? ” Johnny said and Taeil slumped his shoulders and thought about it.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>He could trust them right? No one had tried to hurt him yet, was that a good sign? Maybe he could stay one more day? Taeil wasn't even sure his uncle would let him come back home if he did go. He nodded, trying to ignore the smiles that were sent in his direction and how they made him feel. </p><p>“Thank you, Taeil.” Taeyong said, Taeil managed to smile at him. Taeyong stood up to his feet. “Are you hungry?”</p><p>“No, I just want to sleep,” Taeil said, “I’m still tired,” </p><p>“Okay, you have to eat when you wake up though,”  Taeyong said and Taeil nodded. </p><p>“I’ll take him upstairs!” Donghyuck shouted, Taeil flinched again. Donghyuck shot him an apologetic look, Taeil smiled awkwardly.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Donghyuck let Taeil jump on his back before taking him upstairs. Taeil felt soothed by the smell of Donghyuck’s hair, it smelled so nice. Was that creepy? Taeil gulped and turned his head away from the younger’s hair. Donghyuck carried him back to the room he was in before, sliding Taeil off his back and sitting him down on the bed. </p><p>“Hyung? Are you sure you’re okay?” Donghyuck asked and Taeil nodded. </p><p>“I just need to rest, Haechan, my body is still sore,” Taeil said and Donghyuck nodded. Taeil noticed how the younger looked so worried. The older felt his lips curve into an involuntary smile. This boy… </p><p>“Haechan?” Taeil said and the younger stared at him in curiosity. “Come here,” </p><p>Donghyuck looked unsure but Taeil spread open his arms, welcoming him. The younger sat down on the bed and gently placed himself in Taeil’s arms, stuffing his face in the older’s neck. Taeil could hear the tiny sniffles and feel the hot tears sliding down his neck due to Donghyuck being so close.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Haechan?”</p><p>“I was so scared and angry,” Donghyuck admitted, “It hurt to see you like that,”</p><p>“I’m okay now, Haechan,” Taeil said, running one hand  in the younger’s hair. “I’m fine,”</p><p>“If we came later, you wouldn't have been,” Donghyuck stated, Taeil frowned at that but he knew it was the truth. “If we were too late, you could have been dead. I still think… we were too late, you got hurt, you’re still hurt right now,”</p><p>“You weren’t late, Haechan. You saved me... plus a few punches are hardly anything to worry about,” Taeil tried to comfort but Donghyuck pulled away. His eyes looked into Taeil's with a strong gaze. The older wanted to look away due to how intense it was. </p><p>“You shouldn’t have been hit at all, that fucker deserves to rot in hell,”  Donghyuck spat, shocking Taeil. “I don't understand why he thought he could hurt you, or why he did it at all,”</p><p>“Haechan…” Taeil started to speak but the younger interrupted him. </p><p>“Taeil… I’m sorry you had to see what I did but… I’m not sorry I did it,” </p><p>Taeil closed his mouth and stared at the younger. Even if Taeil felt shocked he killed Mr. Kang, this was still the Donghyuck he knew. He protected him, he worried about him. Could Taeil ignore what he did? Should he ignore that? It bothered him that he wanted to without hesitation.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>“It’s okay Haechan, I understand,” Taeil said and Donghyuck smiled. “I was just scared,”</p><p>“Taeil, I promise none of us will ever. We’d rather die than do that,” Donghyuck comforted, “We’ll only hurt people who deserve it and Mr. Kang did,”</p><p>“Did he?”</p><p>“Taeil, he attacked you,” Donghyuck bit his lip before pulling Taeil in his arms this time. Taeil buried his face in Donghyuck’s neck, like how the younger did to him. Donghyuck was so warm… </p><p>“I only did it to save you,”</p><p>“I know,”</p><p>“I hope you can tell us why he did it when you’re ready,” </p><p>“I will, Haechannie,”</p><p>Donghyuck pulled away, caressing Taeil’s cheek with his fingertips before standing up. </p><p>“You need to rest, I’ll leave,” Donghyuck said, “Sorry for bothering you,”</p><p>“It’s fine, I didn't mind,” </p><p>“If you say so, hyung,” Donghyuck said, a smile on his lips as he opened the door. “Sleep well,”</p><p>“Wait, I have to ask something before you go,” Taeil spoke and Donghyuck raised a brow. </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Yuta mentioned something about you guys being part of NCT… what is NCT?”</p><p>Donghyuck froze.</p><p>“You don't know?” He asked and Taeil shook his head. </p><p>“Well…” Donghyuck sighed before continuing, “When you wake up, we’ll tell you. I promise,”</p><p>“Okay, Haechannie,” Taeil said, laying back on the bed as Donghyuck left. Taeil looked at the door for a few more moments before looking up at the ceiling.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>How did his life get to this point? Could he trust them? Why did Donghyuck kill for Mr. Kang like that? Had he done it before? Would they kill him despite their reassurances? What was NCT? </p><p>He had so many questions and hoped he could get the answers to them soon.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Taeil closed his eyes and fell asleep.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>He wished he could have had a normal life but he never got want he wanted, did he?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love Taeil so this happened.</p><p>Contact info:<br/>Curious Cat: Larynx_Blues (For questions about me or my stories!)<br/>Kakao: Dabbingkk02 (Talking)<br/>Line: dabbingkk02 (Talking again!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>